bzp_mafiafandomcom-20200215-history
Cult Trilogy/Special Roles
These roles were introduced during the trilogy, with the intention of either foreshadowing a future game or having a special role unique to the trilogy. *'Medic - '''once each round this player can use his ubercharge to protect someone from the Sniper and the Cult. The Medic cannot be killed by the Sniper or converted by the Cult. '''In: 'Mafia III, Mafia III-2, Mafia III-3, Mafia III-4 *'Engineer - '''once each round this player can protect two other players from the Pyro. The Engineer cannot be killed by the Pyro. The Engineer can also use his Sentry Gun once per game to kill a player they believe to be Anti-Town. '''In: 'Mafia III-2, Mafia III-3 *'Scout - '''this villager is the same as the regular civilians, except that they are fast enough to outrun the Pyro's flames and the Demo's sticky bombs, giving them immunity from both every round. '''In: 'Mafia III-2, Mafia III-3 *'Heavy - '''like an ordinary civilian, except for a few factors: the Heavy has a sandvich with them at all times that they can eat when targeted by a killing role or the Cult, giving them a single immunity for the game. The Heavy is also so large taht it takes twice as long to kill or convert him, which means that if the Heavy is converted or killed, the player responsible will be hinted at in the scene. If the Heavy and the Medic know each other, both can send me a pm and if the Medic heals the Heavy, they can go on a rampage and kill three players (this ability is once per game). '''In: 'Mafia III-3 *'Spy - '''this player is disguised as a Cultist from the beginning; however, he is told only who the Cult Leader is. He can choose to backstab the Cult Leader to aid the Village (becoming a Civilian); however, that will reveal his true role to the remaining Cultists. The Spy can decide to play the entire game as a Cultist (winning if the Cult wins). However, if the Spy knows the true identity of the Sniper, he can backstab the Sniper and automatically win the game. If this occurs and the Sniper is not the final neutral or anti-town role, the game will still continue past this point. '''In:' Mafia III-2, Mafia III-3, Mafia III-4 *'Sniper - '''once per round, this player selects a player to headshot through his sniper rifle. The Sniper's secondary objective is to kill the Spy. If the Sniper successfully does so, he will automatically win the game and become an ordinary civilian. '''In: 'Mafia III-2, Mafia III-3 *'Pyro - '''once per round, this player selects two other players to target that night. The kill will be decided via dice role and the Pyro's choice of "flamethrower" or "axe". '''In: 'Mafia III, Mafia III-2, Mafia III-3, Mafia III-4 *'Demoman - '''every two rounds, the Demoman can place a sticky bomb trap for up to three targets. If a player targeted by the Demoman is also targeted by any other role that round, the Demoman's trap will go off and kill the targeted player. '''In: 'Mafia III-2, Mafia III-3 * Soldier - '''The Soldier begins the game as a powerless role; however, if the Cult Leader is killed the Soldier becomes a gun man for hire, and his identity will be given to one of the remaining Cult Members. This Cult Member will then select one player a round and the Soldier will kill that person. '''In: Mafia III-3 * Cult Leader - '''this player decides each round which player will be kidnapped in the scene; if he is killed, the Soldier will come into play. If lynched, he may select one player that is not a Cultist to kill. '''In: ''Mafia III, Mafia III-2, Mafia III-3, Mafia III-4'' *'Cultists - '''the original members of the Cult who will be sent to kidnap one player each round; the player kidnapped is then hidden in one of three locations. The number of Cultists can increase until the Cult Leader is killed. '''In: 'Mafia III, Mafia III-2, Mafia III-3, Mafia III-4